Last Goodbye
by asianpersuasion10
Summary: ALL-HUMAN. Bella isn't sure if she can trust the love of her life ever again. But, what she does know is that she needs one last goodbye.


"I just came to get the rest of my things," Bella as she walked passed Edward into what used to be "their" home

"I just came to get the rest of my things," Bella said as she walked passed Edward into what used to be "their" home. Edward breathed in her scent as she breezed past him. He couldn't believe what a complete and utter asshole he could have been to fuck up the best thing that had ever happen to him. Edward closed the door as he closed his eyes and exhaled. She had been loved him unconditionally for the past five years and now, she hated him with every bone in her body. He didn't blame her for that.

"Do you need any help?" Edward offered. He didn't want this. He didn't want her to move out. He didn't want to end their amazing relationship. He wasn't sure how he was going to go on without her. He needed her. Her soft kisses in the morning, her sweet smile, her gorgeous body, her long flowing brown hair. He loved everything about her, and yet he found and did the one thing that would push her away.

"I think you've helped enough," Bella retorted. She hated to be here. To be in the home that they used to share. The home that held memories that most people only dreamed about. And she hated that he was here, in the same room. Even though he betrayed her trust in the most horrible way possible she couldn't help the effect he had on her. It had been there the moment they met five years ago. She wasn't sure that it would ever go away.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I know I can't do anything or say anything that would change things. But, I am sorry that I hurt you. That I hurt us. You mean everything to me. You are my world and I don't know what I'm going to do without you," Edward said moving slowly toward her as he talked.

"Don't," Bella panicked. Her eyes wide with horror. "Edward, don't." She couldn't take anymore of his apologies. It only reminded her of what he did and she was trying to forget. Plus, she knew that if he touched her she wouldn't have the strength to resist. When she needed comfort, or needed to feel safe, she knew that his arms were the only things that could make that happen.

"Bella," Edward whispered as a tear rolled down his cheek. Bella's heart broke as she saw Edward falling apart at the seams.

"I can't do this," Bella cried as she dropped the things in her hands into the empty box on the floor. Edward was in front of her in one quick movement with his arms wrapping around her. "Why would you do that? Do you not love me anymore?" Bella cried into his chest. She wanted to pull herself from his arms, but she couldn't find the strength.

"I don't know why I did it. And I do still love you. I've always loved you. I always will love you. For the rest of my life, I will love you," Edward said as he held her tight in his arms never wanting to let her go. Edward looked down at the angel in his arms. His heart would have broken seeing her like this, but he had given his heart to her long ago. She would always have it, he didn't care. Bella looked up into his emerald eyes. They were full of sorrow and compassion. Before Bella could react Edward's lips were covering hers. Her body relaxed in his arms making him deepen the kiss.

"I can't," Bella cried as she pried herself free from Edward's lips and arms. She didn't know where the strength came from, but somehow she found it. She picked up the last box and started toward the door.

"Bella," Edward moaned seeing that this might be the last chance he would ever see her. Bella stopped with her back to him. He hurried to her. Her eyes were closed and she was inhaling and exhaling slowly. He cupped her cheek with his right hand. "Bella, we can fix this. You and I both know that we're supposed to be together. I know I fucked things up. But, don't people deserve a second chance?"

"You humiliated me in front of our friends and family! You left me there alone, on what was supposed to be the best day of our lives!" Bella cried. This was the first time she had actually cried. A few tears fell on that day, but it was more panic, than sadness. She wasn't sure if she could stop. He had let her down. He had broken his promise to her to always be there for her. To always catch her when she fell. Instead, he kicked her feet right out from under her himself and let her fall.

"I know, and if we could go back I would marry you again, and again, and again," Edward said taking the box from her hands, setting it down on the floor, and wrapping his arms around her waist. "I made the biggest mistake of my life and I'm ready to face the consequences, but just please, don't give up on us." Edward begged as he began to place kisses on her face. First her cheeks, then her eyelids, her forehead, her nose, her chin, and lastly her lips. "I need you, Bella." Edward moaned against her lips. He pulled her body closer to his as he felt her kiss him back.

'_Stop him! Grab the box and run out of this house before you can't anymore!'_ her mind screamed. But, her body wouldn't let her. Instead her body melted next to his. She felt him grow hard as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her lips moved perfectly with his. Her lips parted to inhale quickly, and he slipped his tongue into her warm mouth, searching every crevasse. He placed his hands underneath her ass lifting her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her out of the guestroom and into what used to be their bedroom. He had not slept in there in three weeks. He couldn't bear to even go into that room. Not without her. He kicked the door closed behind him with his foot and carried her to the bed and placed her down carefully as if she might break. His lips never leaving hers, she worked on the buttons of his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders to expose his slightly toned chest. His lips left hers only for a second to pull her tank top off her slender frame. He took in the beautiful sight before him before devouring her mouth once again.

"Edward," Bella moaned as he laid her back onto the bed and placed himself on top of her. He took her right breast into his palm, kneading it. He moved his lips down to her neck, lingering there for a few seconds as she let out another loud moan. Bella's hands traveled to the front of Edward's jeans as she unbuttoned them and pushed them down to exposed the waistband of his plaid boxers. Edward stood up to remove his jeans all the way as Bella sat up to unhook her red, lace bra. Edward smiled as her beautiful breasts were exposed to him. He straddled her lap wrapping his arms around her to keep her upright. His mouth found hers as she ran her tongue gently across his lower lip. He let her tongue gain access to his eager mouth as their tongues intertwined.

"God, Bella," Edward moaned throwing his head back as she slipped one hand inside his boxers and grabbed his hard erection. She stroked the pad of her thumb over the tip feeling him shudder on top of her.

He needed her now, more than ever. He forcefully pushed her onto her back then discarding his boxers and her panties. He climbed back on top of her taking her left breast into his warm mouth. Bella moaned at the sensation as she scaled her fingers up and down his bare back. Edward sucked and flicked her nipple with his tongue. Bella felt his erection on the inside of her left thigh as she gripped his ass. "Edward, I need you inside me," Bella moaned. Edward loved it when she begged for him.

"What, I didn't catch that," Edward teased as he looked into her brown eyes full of lust.

"Damn it, Edward! I need you to fuck me!" Bella screamed. That almost sent Edward over the edge, right then. He assaulted her mouth as he rammed into her. There was no need to pause for adjustment they fit perfectly together. Edward grabbed the sheets in his right hand as he thrust further into her. She found his rhythm quickly as she ran her hands through his bronze hair.

"Bella," Edward moaned loving the feel of her fingers through his hair. He found her mouth again as they were both about to be overcome with ecstasy. He didn't want this to end. He had been without her for the past three weeks and he felt like everything around him had collapsed and he was struggling to breath. The moment she walked in that night, his lungs finally filled with air. Edward thrust into her one last time before he filled her inside with his juices.

"Edward!" Bella screamed digging her fingernails into his back. She arched her back to press herself as close to him as she could. She came more than she ever had before. Edward collapsed on top of her, both breathing heavy and not wanting the moment to end. She ran her fingers through his hair as his head lay on her chest.

"I love you, Bella," Edward breathed. Hoping that this would be the beginning of the healing process. He was afraid to close his eyes in case she thought that she should leave. He wanted to stay there forever in her arms.

"I love you," Bella whispered kissing the top of his head. Before too long, the both of them had drifted off to sleep, with their bodies still intertwined.

Bella woke up to find herself wrapped in the strong arms of the man she loved. She had not forgotten the events of the night before, but she also didn't forget that he didn't show up on their wedding day. It was the day she had dreamt about her entire life, and the day she was going to start forever with Edward, the love of her life. Instead, Alice, Edward's sister and Bella's maid of honor came and told her he wasn't coming. Bella thought she was joking. There's no way her Edward would do that to her. But, she was wrong.

She slowly unwrapped herself from his warm arms, trying not to wake him. She gathered up her clothes and dressed. She didn't know what was going to happen. She wasn't sure if she could ever fully trust him again. She knew she had to get out of there. She couldn't think in this room, after what had just happened. She walked over to him and watched him sleep for a couple minutes. She loved watching him sleep. She placed one hand on his cheek and kissed his forehead lightly.

"Goodbye, Edward." Bella whispered and with that she picked up the last box and walked out the door.


End file.
